


Meeting You Soon

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [38]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy has a conversation with her unborn child.





	Meeting You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'meeting'.

Peggy flinched, grabbing the kitchen counter. Her hand went to her swollen belly just as the baby performed a second karate chop to her left side. She took a deep breath, then placed the copper tea kettle on the stove top.

“Little one, must you keep reminding me that you’re there? I received that message loud and clear weeks ago.”

She retrieved two mugs and placed them on the counter just in time for another kick. 

“You certainly have your mum’s legs, don’t you?” 

She lightly brushed her palm back and forth over her stomach as she plugged in the coffee percolator.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m excited to meet you. You’ll be here before we know it.” She smiled. “And I know a certain someone who’s even more excited to meet you. I’m sure you’ve heard me call him Daniel, but you’ll be calling him daddy.”

Maybe it was her imagination, but the baby seemed to calm down. With one hand still on her stomach, she scooped coffee grounds into their housing and lidded the percolator.

“He’s a good man, the best, really. Kind, smart, and very funny. That’s quite important, you know. Your parents work difficult jobs. Sometimes your mum takes work too seriously, but your daddy always knows the right thing to say to make me laugh. I know he’ll make you laugh, too. He hasn’t even met you but he loves you so much, and so do I.” She huffed out a soft laugh. “He even says he’ll change your nappies. We’ll see about that.”

“You doubt my sincerity?”

She started, turning to find her husband leaning against the door jamb. 

“How long have you been there?” she asked.

“Long enough.” He crutched into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to her. “I assume nappies are British for diapers. Which I will be changing, by the way.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Looking down at her stomach, she added, “You heard it, too.”

Peggy flinched as the baby kicked again. “Guess she really did hear it.”

“She?”

“Our daughter.”

“You mean our son?”

“Daughter.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Not at all.”

She took his hand in hers and lowered both to the left side of her belly. As if on cue, the baby kicked, softer this time.

“That’s your daddy, poppet,” she said, smiling.

She met Daniel’s gaze, tears in his eyes. Try as she might, she couldn’t fight her own waterworks from building and streaming down her face.

She let out an ‘oof’ as the baby kicked again, an all-out roundhouse kick, if that were even possible in such a confined space.

Daniel smiled. “You’re right, he… she does have your legs.”

She squeezed his hand lightly. “I fear we’ll have our hands full with this fiesty one.”

“Considering who the parents are, did you expect anything less?

She laughed. “No, and I wouldn’t _want_ anything less.”


End file.
